new_horizons_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
In space, no one can hear you scream. Unless you're in an EVA suit with direct communications to a ship. Then you'll be heard. Building a Ship So, your party decided to buy a ship. You have places to go, people to shoot. Step one: Choosing a Hull. In New Horizons, there's many different hulls made by many different manufacturers. Every manufacturer specializes in certain hulls and equipment. Browse through the Ship Hull List page to find the one that's right for you. Step two: Equip the weapons. Now that you have the hull, you need weapons. In New Horizons, there's three types of ship-based weapons, turrets, Fixed, and launchers. Turrets (Gunnery(Ship) The standard guns of New Horizons. Turrets have to track a target and fire, usually some form of kinetic or energy. They come in three flavors: Laser, Ballistic, and Magnetic. Fixed (Pilot(Spaceship) Fixed weapons are mounted on the ship. They require a pilot check rather than a gunnery check to aim, and use one maneuver point to aim. (Explained in Ship Combat.) Launchers (No skill roll, relies on Ship's targeting computer.) Launchers fire missiles and torpedoes. Launched weapons deal the same damage every time. Almost every ship hull will have turret or launcher hard-points. These are how you fight in combat. Step three: Equipment All ships have utility slots, and this is where various other types of equipment will go. Different equipment use more or less slots, representing physical size, power usage, or computer needs to operate. The Equipment list is here. Space travel So, to get around, ships are given multiple methods of travel. Ships equipped with a jump drive may use a jump beacon within range to travel between systems in an instant. Ships equipped with a Frame Shift Drive use a semi-rare mineral to warp space and travel faster than light. Most ships will travel at 2 lightyears per day. For times when FTL travel is unavailable, such as within the gravity well of a planet, ship flight times are as follows: FTL Travel Warp Drives When using a Frame Shift Drive, the pilot or engineer must make Warp Drive Operation checks each day to ensure they stay in warp. On a failure, the warp drive takes one hit. When a warp drive suffers from two hits, it is no longer stable and the safety systems prevent it from working until repaired. If the ship is in warp during this, it slows down and drops out of warp, resting in the space between systems until repairs or rescue can be made. Jump Drives When operating a jump drive, the operator must make a Jump Drive Operation check to lock onto the target jump beacon. On a failure, it fails to lock and the operator must wait four hours for the drive to cool down. On a success, he must make a successful Jump Drive Operation check again to activate the drive. A failure here means the jump drive suffers a hit. After two hits, the jump drive is no longer able to be operated safely. Cargo capacity All ships have some sort of cargo capacity. This is usually measured in tons. Note, in some cases the ship can exceed these tonnages with Bays. This cargo capacity is more or less just an empty hold designed as storage or what have you. As you install more cargo bays, the capacity can increase greatly.